In order to obtain a desired voltage or a desired capacity, it is a common practice to combine a plurality of electrochemical cells using holders to form an assembled battery and further to receive a combination of one or more assembled batteries in a case to form an electrochemical cell module for use (for example as disclosed in FIGS. 2 and 9 of JP2002-157984A [Patent Document 1]). A control circuit is provided in the case configured to receive the electrochemical cells such as lithium ion batteries or lithium capacitors. The control circuit is operable to perform voltage control of each electrochemical cell and each assembled battery, and so forth. The case is useful for efficiently receiving the one or more assembled batteries, protecting the electrochemical cells, and carrying the electrochemical cell modules.